Changing Styles
by twilightluver-edward101
Summary: Have you ever thought about what it would be like to lose all your memory? What about how it would be like to lose all your memory, wake up, find out you have supernatural powers, and that someone wants to kill you? Well,Bella's forced to. E
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is a new story I've been thinking about for awhile. I think it's a pretty cool idea and hope you like it! Btw, characters don't look the same IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Do you remember when you were a kid and you looked at the world with different eyes? Things looked bigger, people seemed nicer, and everyone was prettier.

Yeah well, lucky you.

* * *

It was two years ago when I work up in that empty parking lot.

A splitting pain in my head had woken me up from where I lay on the ground. My whole body was shaking but I managed to lift my head up and look around. My eyes searched the whole parking lot, it seemed perfectly empty. When I was about to lay my head back down on the cool ground, I saw a shadow of something. It was impossible to tell what it was under my conditions, but it was definitely solid. The lonely surroundings were getting to me and I _needed_ to get there, just to see what it was. I had tried to stand up and walk over but my legs were too weak and I ended up falling right back down, scraping my knees in the process. I didn't give up though, pulling myself onto my hands and knees, I started crawling over to it. Each time my knee hit the ground it made the cuts bigger and my legs get weaker. Somehow, after extreme effort, I had managed to crawl over to the object.

The sky was a deep black blanket with only a few stars to light it and even as I came right on top of the object, I still couldn't tell what it was. I lifted my shaky hand with tremendous effort and brushed my hands across it. It was smooth and hard, but I couldn't place exactly what it was. A flash of lightning split the sky at that moment and a scream bubbled to my lips. Not because of how close that strike had been, oh no, it wasn't the fact that the object was a mirror either. It was the person that was looking back at me in the mirror, which blinked when I blinked and opened my mouth when I did. That person that I had never seen in my life… was me. That was what scared me shitless. The sky was black again, just like my memory. I couldn't remember anything, not my name, my childhood, how old I was… nothing. Another flash of lightning stuck and when the alien looked back at me in the mirror, there was something, or someone, else behind it.

Within the next minute after that I would be knocked unconscious by a fist slamming me into the concrete and my memory of what I saw in that mirror would be gone forever.

Sometime after the mirror incident, Alice, my now best friend, would find me and take me to her home. She wouldn't take me to the hospital because she somehow recognized that I was like her and knew the hospital would freak out when seeing my chromosome count. Then she would change my appearance before I could even glance at my old one, my true appearance.

The first time she changed my appearance was scary, it didn't hurt, and it only lasted for a second, but it sent this awful sensation through me that I had never experienced before… or maybe I had, I just didn't remember. Anyway, it felt like my whole body was literally just flushed out of everything inside it and built new. Which basically, it was. The first look Alice had created for me was a short red head with freckles across the nose and big brown eyes. It had been a very cute look, but James found us rather quick and we were forced to move and change appearances. The next time I was average height, blond hair with pink streaks, pimply skin, and small brown eyes. You can say I was pretty happy when James found us again and we were forced to move and change appearances.

It's been going on again and again like that for the next last two years. We get settled, James finds us, we flee, and live new lives. Not only does it suck to not know anything about my past life and never to settle in one place, but I also have to deal with the on-going guilt of changing Alice's life forever. Before she lived a perfectly normal life, well as normal as people like us could get. She had her own salon, friends, and a place to live in under her own name. But here I come along, all broken and crippled in the parking lot. Alice's heart is just too damn big for her own good and she took me under her wing. When she found out that I had a crazy guy after me because my mother was super powerful and I might know where she is, which obviously I don't, she went into hiding with me.

Now I'll tell you about this James I'm talking about. He's a third generation Enhanced, just like Alice and I. Third generation basically means you only have one specific power in a group. Example: James' power, telekinesis, only allows him to control electronics plugged in, or attached to a wall. His father, second generation, would have been able to control any electronic ever created. Alice is able to change genetic information. She's in the Biological Manipulation group so her mother was able to not only change genetic information, but heal wounds, and cure diseases at the touch of her finger. James, just like any other Enhanced, is extremely dangerous. He's big and strong and can locate you by just looking into his beloved electronics. Alice and I still aren't quite sure how he always finds out that it's us when we change appearances. Which seems to scare us all the more.

* * *

"Isabella!" Alice called. I hated that name. Why did she name me Isabella? Why couldn't she have named me something plain, like Jane? "Izzybella!" NO! Too far, she's taken it way too far!

"Bella!" I yelled when I yanked the door open. "If you are so prominent on calling me that retched name, at least just call me Bella."

"I happen to love Isabella" she sang as she twirled, quite literally, into the room. "It has an inspiring meaning and Bella means beautiful in Italian. Which you were, I mean are."

"Wow, way to help the self esteem" I stated sarcastically.

"Of course you're beautiful Izzybel-"

"BELLA!" I screamed. She continued as if I never interrupted.

"I mean, I created your whole genetic combination, how could you not be? Look!" She took my shoulders and turned me to the mirror. My wide blue eyes stared back at me. Short, curly blonde hair swept my shoulder and was pushed back with a black headband. I gave it to Alice; it was a pretty good look.

"Ok whatever, don't get cocky. You've had your bad moments." She went silent for a second, probably thinking about the top three most horrible looks.

"Well, anyway Bella," I silently clapped inside, she called me Bella! "We have a party to go to and I have to make you look fabulous!"

"Alice, we don't even know anyone! How are we going to a party?" She smiled evilly. "What'd you do Ali?" I groaned.

"You know… the usual. Just changed myself to look like the hostess' best friend and told her to invite two totally cool girls she just met." She answered in one breath. I glared at her. "Oh come on Bella! Don't be a party pooper."

"Fine, but just this once Alice! No more manipulating people."

"Even when it comes to getting money?" I stiffened.

"You know we can't help that. And you know I hate it. That's why we get jobs!"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being so serious and put on the gorgeous dress I bought you." She skipped out of the room and came back with something behind her back.

"Wanna see it?" She asked, rocking back and forth. "I bought it especially for you." I didn't answer. "Ok, ok. Don't beg, I'll show you." She pulled out from behind her back a short aqua dress with silver trimming around the bodice. It was simple, elegant, and beautiful.

"Ok Alice, you got me. It's perfect." A huge smile spread across her face.

"Thanks! Now come on, we'll do your hair and makeup first."

Two hours later, we were both dressed up and looking beautiful. Alice's long auburn hair had been pulled into curly side pony tail. Her tall frame and green eyes were enhanced perfectly by the light green dress she had chosen. My dress also fit me well, making my curves look angular and cute. She pulled the little green camera out of her purse and set it on the counter. Setting it to timer, she clicked the button and walked briskly over to me in her four-inch stilettos.

"Say twenty-six!" I looked at her weirdly but said it anyway, smiling in the process. The camera flashed and she ran to look at it.

"Perfect!" she squealed. We'll develop it tomorrow. Her smile slipped into a frown as she looked at the screen.

"What's the matter?"

"The battery's dead. Now we can't bring it to the party."

"Oh Ali, you'll live. Just plug it in and it will be charged tomorrow."

"But I wanted it for the party!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Ali!"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you have us say twenty-six?" a sad expression clouded her eyes.

"Cause Izzybell, it's our twenty-sixth appearance change we've had."

* * *

**So this is a super short chapter. But I just wanted to let you guys get a feel of how it's going to be. Tell me if you love it, hate it, should keep writing it, or stop all together. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh. My. Gosh." I managed before my mouth hit the floor. "You didn't tell me your 'best friend' was a billionaire Alice!"

I looked up at the house that Alice and I had just pulled up to. It was gorgeous; there were no other words for it. With its marble columns, stone facade, and regal staircase leading up to the front door, it looked like it came straight out of area code 90210.

Hmm, maybe we should live there next time James finds us.

What am I saying? We don't want James to find us!

But if we got to move to a house like this, I wouldn't mind.

Ok Bella! Stop having an internal conversation with yourself now.

"Yeah me either," Alice replied, "I guess I can pick them, huh?"

"Gold digger!" I coughed like we used to in elementary school.

"Hey, unlike you… I'm interested in men."

"Oh hardy har, har Alice. Aren't you just the comedian tonight?"

She didn't bother replying, instead started walking up the staircase that was carpeted in pink for the occasion.

What is the occasion for this party anyway? I asked Alice.

"I don't know, the girl's sixteenth birthday or something." I wasn't actually sure how old I was, but it definitely wasn't sixteen, or anything near it. But I think… maybe this appearance was a sixteen year old. No, I was twenty… two this time? Yeah that's it! Legal drinking age. Me like.

Ok maybe I shouldn't have took those shots on the way here.

"Invites." The guard commanded when we reached the front door. Alice reached her hand into the purse and pulled out two pink invitations with swirly gold lettering. He took a quick glance and then opened the door for us. Music poured out of it along with the horrible stench of teen age bad odor. Teens were grinding in every possible place. On the stairs, the dance floor, counters, and even the piano. There was a stage set up in center of the back wall with a DJ set up in the corner and band instruments scattered through the rest of the stage. Upstairs was what looked like to be an adult party. There were some people grinding but most were spinning around in a fun, cute little dance. I took one glance at the hot, sweaty mess of teenagers and decided adult party it was.

"I'm going up there." I yelled over the music, pointing to the stairs. Alice was tugging on her auburn hair and staring at one particular boy in the grinding fest. I followed her gaze and saw a tall teen with jet black hair and tan skin.

"Alice!"

"Huh, what?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.

"I said I'm going upstairs!"

"Oh ok, you have fun. I'm going to stay down here and… meet some people." She waved fleetingly and walked off into the mass of kids. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

"Um excuse me." I muttered when I reached a couple of kids making out on a step. Really people, get some class. They gave me a dirty look as I passed but continued their embrace after that. Once I made it to the top step I looked around. Tall woman in four inch heels and cocktail dresses laughed along to their husbands as they took sips from their cocktails, while some people took to sitting on couches and getting close and comfy with new meat. I sighed internally. I never really have had a relationship that I could remember. I just couldn't bring myself to attach to someone that I would have to say goodbye to in the next month.

With these thoughts in mind, I walked over to the bar.

"Strongest thing you got." I commanded. I usually wasn't much of a drinker, but I could already tell this party was going to be hell. The bartender placed the drink in front of me and I downed the whole glass in one sip. It tasted a little funny but I didn't have time to think about it because I heard someone clap their hands together three distinct times. I turned around to see who it was. I really had to try hard not to let my jaw drop when I met the bright, emerald green eyes.

"Very nice. I haven't seen someone drink like that since…" his eyes clouded over for a second before he continued, "for a long time."

I was still staring at his eyes when I realized he was waiting for a response.

"Well what can is say? It's a talent." I smirked.

"Indeed it is." He laughed, and oh what a musical laugh it was. "Two more of whatever this young lady just had." He told the bartender while still looking at my eyes. Finally he broke the gaze and I was able to take a good look at him. The rest of him was just as good as the eyes. He had beautiful bronze locks that were in a messy disarray around his head. His tight, v-neck shirt allowed you to see the definition of his body and how his back muscles moved when he took a seat next to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced.

"Bella…" SHIT! What was my last name this time? Oh man he's looking at me funny. What is it? S- S- "Smith. Bella Smith." I replied. Shaking his hand and mentally kicking myself for forgetting the name.

"So what brings you to Allison's party?"

"Oh she was um-"crap, he's going to think I'm an idiot if I keep stumbling like this, "she's my younger sister's friend."

"Oh that's nice. What's your sister's name?"

You have got to be kidding me!

"S-Sarah! Her name is Sarah… Smith. So why are you here?"

"She's one of my closest cousins." He replied.

The bartender set the glasses down then and I was thankful for the distraction. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up before I slipped on something important.

Edward held up his glass to me and I followed the gesture.

"Cheers." Was all he said, before downing the thing just as I had done a couple of seconds ago.

"Cheers." I echoed, also downing mine. Again, I got the feeling that it tasted a little off.

"Now that was some good stuff."Edward muttered. So maybe it was just me?

"Well Bella, it was nice meeting you. But I best say hi to Allison and then head home." I thought it was strange that he was leaving so early but didn't mention anything.

"Nice meeting you." I watched him head toward the stairs and couldn't help think about how much I wish he would have stayed a little longer. I ordered one more beer and took a sip of it. Sighing, I got up from the bar, wobbling a little bit in the process, and walked over to the railing overlooking the party. The teens were still at it with the grinding but stopped when the music faded and a tall fat guy walked up on stage.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to my little Allison's sweet sixteen." His voice announced, echoing off all the walls. "I would now like to introduce you to the Black Eyed Peas!"

The crowd went wild and I got pretty excited myself. The Black Eyed Peas were HUGE and must have cost an arm and a leg to get here. I leaned over the railing to see when they started running up on stage. My beer was dangling between my fingers and I took a quick sip before replacing it to the original position over the railing.

"How are you doing tonight!" Fergie yelled into the microphone. The crowd went wild. She chuckled and then continued speaking. "Before I start I just wanted to introduce the beautiful Allison Hancock!" The two front doors opened and all the heads turned to look. For the third time tonight, my mouth dropped. Not because the girl I suspected to be Allison was drop dead gorgeous with white blonde hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. It was because the man escorting her through the parting crowd and up the stage was Chace Crawford himself. This party is just getting crazier and crazier. They both floated up the stairs and Allison went to the microphone, Chace in tow.

"Hey guys!" she cheered. She continued on a five minute speech and then introduced the Black Eyed Peas again. She wasn't quite yet ready to not be the center of attention anymore though. Her and Chace took a few steps to the right of Fergie and started dancing along to the music. I tried, once again, to get a closer look at things and leaned farther over the bar. Instead of getting clearer though, things seemed to be getting fuzzier. A head ache started to form then and I took one hand off the railing to hold my head. This was weird, I never get hangovers, especially not two seconds after I took the drink. I tried looking back up stage and things started to swirl.

What was happening?

My whole body started to shake uncontrollably. I felt the beer slip through my fingers and fall to the bottom floor but the sound of the beer bottle shattering was drowned out by the music. I tried to lift myself off the railing but my muscles weren't listening. The music was pounding in my head and making it impossible to think. Couldn't someone see me? Couldn't they tell I was about to plummet fifteen feet to t he ground? I vaguely heard the song end and Fergie come speak into the mike.

"And now," the hand holding my head slipped off and fell limply over the railing, "I would like to sing," the other hand slipped off the railing and joined the other. My stomach crashed into the bar, "a new song that no one has" my body began slipping down the bar, "ever before" I felt someone shove me from behind and began falling toward the ground. It wasn't in slow motion like movies, the ground was coming quick and even if I had time to put my hands down to break the fall it wouldn't of mattered because my muscles still weren't listening.

"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP HER!" was the last thing I heard Fergie yell before my face crashed into the shattered beer bottle and everything went black.

**Alice's POV**

I was pressed against the new guy I had just met and we were grinding in sync together. His name was Aaron and he was the definition of a high school popular guy. Although he wasn't exactly my type, I was having a lot of fun dancing with him. "I Gotta Feeling" ended and Fergie went back up to the mike.

"And now I would like to sing a new song that no one has ever before…" she paused and her eyes went wide with fear. "OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP HER!" she screamed. Everyone's head snapped over to where she was just looking and I had just enough time to see a streak of aqua and blonde plummet to the ground.

My eyes grew wide when I remembered what Bella was wearing.

The room went silent and still and not one person was moving. My breathing became labored as I started to claw my way through the crowd.

"MOVE! MOVE PEOPLE! GIVE HER ROOM! SOMEONE CHECK ON HER! MAKE SURE SHE'S OK!" I kept screaming random stuff as I maneuvered my way through the crowd. The room was still quiet but I saw a couple of people move back. I finally made my way to the gap where, lying in the center was a completely still Bella. A blood-curling scream escaped my lips. One of her arms was twisted around so far that part of a bone was sticking out. I rushed up to her and turned her body around. Another scream escaped. There in her face, was at least twenty pieces of glass stuck in her skin with dried and wet blood running down her face.

"I need a doctor!" I screamed through tears. "HELP! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" The crowd started to whisper to each other quietly as I held Bella's face in my hands and cried. I checked the pulse at her neck, it was beating slowly. But still beating. Finally I heard steps behind me.

"I'm a doctor." The man whispered. I didn't even look up at him.

"Help her. Please help her." I wasn't thinking straight. I only knew I couldn't take care of these wounds myself.

"Someone get me a bowl and cloth." He shouted. While he waited for that he checked her arm.

"It's broken in two places. She's going to need to go to the hospital and-"

"No!" I whisper-hissed. I turned to the man and his emerald green eyes met mine. "She can't go to the hospital. She, uh-, has a, um-, she just can't ok!"

The man looked at me strangely for a second before looking back down.

"She really needs to go to a hospital ma'am. The glass cut deep into her." I whimpered.

"Cant she-"

"What the hell is going on!" someone asked from in the crowd. I turned around to see the crowd slowly splitting apart. The doctor didn't even glance up. "Who's trying to crash my damn party!" Allison came into view then. Her face was red to match her long, floor-length gown. "Wow, someone's trying to fucking commit suicide AT MY PARTY! Who the hell do they think they are?"

My mouth hung open. Was she serious? Bella's dying and she cares about her party!

"This wasn't suicide!" I yelled. "She wouldn't commit suicide!" I yelled even louder, my voice echoed off the walls.

"Oh yeah, who the hell are you?" she sneered.

"HER BEST FRIEND!"

"And who invited you?"

"Your best friend idiot, now look, my friend's DYING over here. So get over yourself and let me help her."

"Why? She wanted to die anyway." The crowd went silent.

"Allison!" I turned around and saw the doctor with green eyes yell. "I'm sorry this happened on your birthday but Bella really didn't commit suicide." If I wasn't worried sick right now, I would be wondering how he knew her name. He gently turned her limp body over and placed her over his lap. "These marks are from someone's hands. She. Was. Pushed."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" She screamed.

I couldn't stand this girl anymore. She was so selfish it wasn't even funny. I turned back to Bella just as a man came with the supplies the doctor needed. He started to slowly take the glass out of Bella's face and I had to look away. Allison was still standing there fuming.

"Are you happy whatever-the-hell-your-name-is? You ruined my party. Chace!" she yelled and turned around. Chace Crawford was standing a few feet away. "Come on." She demanded.

"Whoa." He lifted his hands. "No way Allison."

"YOU HAVE TO! I'M PAYING YOU TO BE HERE!" she lifted her hand to her mouth as her brown eyes got big.

"I mean- no I didn't!"

"Whatever Allison, take the money back." Chace turned around and walked toward the door.

"I hope she's ok" he yelled out at me before leaving. The tears were still streaming out of my eyes when I glared at Allison and turned back to Bella. He just got done taking the last piece of glass out of her skin and was wiping off the blood that was staining her skin.

I heard the ambulance pull up then and I looked desperately at the doctor.

"She really can't go to the hospital. You have to understand!" he looked like he was debating something internally before looking back up at me.

"Fine. But I am going to take her to the ambulance. They will have supplies I need there." I nodded.

"I would carry her there but I don't know if her neck is broken and don't want to pinch a nerve.

"Ok." Was all I could manage. The stretcher came a few minutes later and paramedics loaded her on the stretcher before wheeling her outside. I picked myself off the ground and walked out the door without another look at Allison or anyone else in the crowd.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't feel anything on my whole body besides the burning in my face. Someone had to be sticking thousands of needles in my face because I have never felt anything like this before, not even when I woke up two years ago. I heard noises around me but they all blurred together to sound like one big crowd screaming right in my ear. I tried opening my eyes but you would think I was lifting a mini-van with how heavy they felt. I stopped trying that and tried to clear up my hearing. Listening with all my might, words began to form through the screams.

"Ok."

"Fall."

"Oxygen."

"Terminal." If I could widen my eyes they would be saucers right now. I was going to die. I knew it now. That's what terminal meant. Death. And now James was going to get exactly what he had always wanted.

James.

It had to be him. The one who pushed me. He could have been in the crowd. There were, after all, hundreds of people. But that theory died as quickly as it came. I would have been able to sense him. That was my power after all. Being able to sense when an Enhanced was near and what power they had. I usually got a thirty mile warning. That's how Alice and I always got away so easily.

So who gave me that final push? And what the hell was in that drink that made me go all loopy?

That's when I felt it. The warning. The warning that I have been waiting to feel since we got here. James' is near. 16. 3 miles away. I had to warn Alice. I tried to move my mouth but it wouldn't work. I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't open. Nothing worked.

We are going to die.

**REVIEW!**

**And I want to thank the lone person that did review. I hope more people will this time around. Tell me how you liked the length of this chapter and if I should continue the story please!**

**Excuse all error's, I didn't have time to review it. **


End file.
